One day, our hearts will beat together
by Aurora Castafiore
Summary: After Ginny's death, Harry Potter lives without any happiness except his godson, Teddy. But when Hermione Granger comes to his life, it changed all. My first fanfic, so I expect both good and bad comments from all of you.


Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfic about Harry Potter fandom. So I expect from all of you both good or bad comments about this. Hope you'll enjoy my story!

First of all, I would like to thank J.K.Rowling for giving us a huge world to spend our lives. Its her who owns all of these characters.

Chapter 01: The tears of loneliness

"Harry, let me go." as Ginny's last words echo through his mind, Harry Potter sighed deeply and let the tears flow down from his eyes. Ginny died 07 years ago during the battle of Hogwarts attacked by 05 death eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange. She didn't die like Lupin, Tonks or Fred, like dead in one second or less, but she suffered a lot from her deep wounds caused by several sectumsempras and some other unknown torturing spells and she died 2 days after the battle due to immense blood loss in St. Mungo's Hospital.

Harry was there on that gloomy day, holding her hand, devastated and crying, praying the gods he know to bring her back. For the last time she looked at Harry and told him to let her go, and at once their hands got separated, her hand fell down and she was no more breathing.

The Weasleys blamed directly to Harry, saying he didn't care for Ginny and this whole thing happened because of him. Even his friend Ronald stopped talking to him and broke every connection among them. He was grounded and banned from that house once he thought as his home so he migrated to Grimmauld Place with his godson, Teddy Lupin. As to Harry, Teddy was the only reason to make him alive in this deserted world, so he changed his mind to commit suicide because of his little fellow.

Now it is Ginny's 07th death commemorative, so Harry walked to the cemetery with a red rose in one hand and holding Teddy on the other hand. He is 24 years old adult by now. He expected the red headed Weasleys to be there, but there were only 2 ladies, one with a curly blonde hair, another one with a long bushy hair. These ladies are non other than Luna Longbottom and Hermione Weasley.

"Luna, Hermione!"

"Harry!"

Hermione was a one who still talk to Harry from the entire Weasley family, other than George. She even tried to explain Harry's innocence to them, but it didn't work. Talking about Luna, she and Neville are always there to support Harry.

"Hermione, where are the Weasleys?"

"Arthur and Ron went to their jobs after coming here, Molly went to cooking and George went to his joke shop. Harry, how are you doing?"

"Fine, almost fine. And you?"

"Fine. Harry, it seems like you are crying all over the night yesterday."

"How do you know, my lady?"

Now Luna entered the discussion with her dreamy voice.

"It's so easy, you are still having red eyes. Anyway Harry, Neville asked whether you are coming for the Defense against the Dark Arts seminar this weekend in Hogwarts."

"Yeah sure. Oh why are you leaving so quickly, Luna? You both are welcomed to my place for a tea."

"No Harry I'm so sorry I have to leave to go for an interview to the Quibbler with a witch who invented an anti-aging potion. I'll see you both, then. Bye!"

After Luna left, Harry turned to Hermione and he was amazed to see that she is holding a parcel which was wrapped with an emerald green paper.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I'll tell you later, Harry. First of all you go with this little fellow and pray for her."

Harry went to Ginny's resting place and knelt down to pray for her. Hermione smiled from behind them seeing Teddy imitate Harry. After that Harry stood up from kneeling and gave his hand to Teddy to stand up. Teddy turned to leave but Harry kept stared at the grave. He woke up from a gentle touch of a hand.

"I know Harry, you can't forget her. She is so special to you, but you must go ahead in your life."

"How could I do it, Hermione? The whole wizarding world is ignoring me due to this little mistake, even I defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time!"

"Okay okay I got your point. But Harry, don't think that there is no one for you. All of your old friends including me, will be there to support you. You are not alone, Harry."

"Thanks Hermione."

"You are mostly welcomed. Now shall we go to Grimmauld Place? All I need now is a butterbeer!"

Harry laughed to the way she said it. And they came out of the cemetery and disapparated with Teddy to Grimmauld Place.

So thats the end of first chapter. How do you feel it? Please review!


End file.
